Love In Darkness
by FaItHzAnGeL
Summary: Season 2 Revisited, but in a new shade of light. What if Angel wasn't a vampire? What if he were human, and a senoir at Sunnydale High? Read "Love In Darkness" to find out.
1. Default Chapter

Title: Love in Darkness

Rating: G

Disclaimer: I own not Buffy, so no sue por favor, I'm just your regular fanfiction writer trying to …not be sued! LoL.  No really, I'm like…not even old enough to drink, so come on now, why would I have money?

Author's Notes: AU!  LoL, like severely.  This is in response to a challenge that I cannot remember, but I do know that the requirements were, it takes please in season 2, Angel is human, and a senior at Sunnydale High, and there's a whole mystery about him.  But that's all I'm going to tell you, the rest, you read. ^_^

Feedback: If you review, I love you forever and you also get a nifty lil cookie!

Distribution: Lemme know and it's yours!

**"Love in Darkness"******

He whom love touches not walks in darkness.

Love will make men dare to die for

Their beloved love alone

And women will as well.

~ Unknown to me…

*      *        *        *        *        *

"Hey guys," Buffy said as she pushed through the big oak doors of the Sunnydale High Library, with a glow emanating from her delicate emerald green eyes.  Willow looked up from the computer to give her friend her famous Willow smile and eagerly said, "Hey.  How was the date?"

"Bestest ever.  I really do love the boyfriend factors these days."  She gave her friend a wicked smile and turned to watch as Xander stared at the paper on the desk with the familiar 'huh?' face.  She smirked, "Hey Xan."  He looked up from said paper, "Oh Buffy, hey!  What did you and Matt do after all?"  He looked back down at the paper quickly adding, "And please leave out any such unsavory details that are not for a British Librarian's ears."  Giles walked into the room from his office and said, "Yes, please refrain from any comments that resemble anything that come from the horse's ass."

Xander looked up giving Giles a strange expression of confusion.  "He means you," whispered Willow with a maniacal grin.  Xander nodded, "Oh."  Quickly adding a swift offended, "Hey!"  Giles gave himself a polite, yes one for me smile, "Yes, how was your date last night Buffy, a touch of normality achieved I hope."

She nodded, "Yes, I actually felt like a girl on a date."  She sighed, "Of course, it would have helped if I could have stopped worrying about dark corners, blackened spots, and people with pale faces, or waiting for Spike or some other undead bastard to come out and attack me.  Most of those pale faces turned out to be girls with a foundation no where near their skin tone."  Giles gave her his ever-famous furrowed brow and she said, "Had to end the date early for Slay gal had to take action."  Giles slowly nodded, "Do tell."

"Vamps, slayed.  Dust.  But, they were big on some ritual.  I don't know the name, but I'm thinking apocalypse-y."  She shrugged, "Anything otherworldly I should know about that will be rising soon in those big bad watcher books of yours?"

Giles slid off his glasses, pulled out his handkerchief, and began cleaning them, just as he did when he was in deep thought, or was about to lie about something.  He cleared his throat, "None that I can think of."  She wasn't sure which one she believed, so she stood up and replied, "Find out.  Better safe then sorry, isn't that what you always tell me anyway?"  Giles nodded, "Touché, I'll do some research today."  Xander stood up, "Yeah, cause the library never gets any action, at least now G-man has something to do then sit on his ass all day complaining about teenagers and how odd we are."  Xander grinned, _*That ought to shut him up for the horse's ass comment.  *_

Giles waved them good bye, and pulled out another old musty book mumbling under his breath, "Stupid jit…"

*          *             *             *             *

Buffy gave him a big smile and jumped into his arms, "Oh God, I forget how beautiful you are!"  He picked her up and spun her around as she kissed him while he brought her down slowly.  "You know Matt, I think I like you this way," Buffy replied as she pressed her lips against his once more.  "This is not a whore house, gross shows of affections are not permitted," Snyder said snidely as he passed by giving Buffy and friends a dirty look.  "He really needs to get some…" Xander said under his breath.  

Willow gave a slight nod in agreement and suddenly brightened as Oz came from down the hall, "Hi!"  He brightened, "Hey beautiful."  She gave him a slight kiss on the lips as he hugged her.  Xander watched as the two couples stood there, ogling each other and he felt like a fifth wheel.  He was the only one without a partner, or at least a partner in the open.  He snuck a look at the broom closet, and shook his head.  He was a sick, sick man.

"Move out of the way losers."  The booming voice came crashing through as Cordelia and her little clique of Cordettes pushed through the group, "So I told Aurora, who was wearing these hideously ugly strap-ons, I mean her ankles are too fat!  And I was like, 'Oh my God, she is **_so_** not wearing that dress…"  

Cordelia's voice disappeared quickly with the Scoobies staring at her; were they actually part-time friends with her?  Xander on the other hand felt ill as he thought, _*I am a really, really sick man.  *_

*             *             *             *             *

He wandered through the halls of Sunnydale High, he stood in the main hall for a long while wondering whether or not he should just skip school; he hated being the new kid, that never boded well with anyone.  He wisped his hand through his auburn hair, he felt as if he was in over his head here in California; everything was different from where he came from.  

At least the kids were.  

He stared at a particular girl and her group of cronies, all these people obsessed with…shoes and the mall.  

He turned to see two football players as they ganged up on a seemingly weaker student, "C-come on Larry, it's me, Xander.  Come on, just…I said I was sorry, I did not mean to…"

"Harris, what did I tell you, next time you got in the way, I was going to thrash you."  He raised his fist in the air and moved to bring it back down when someone stopped him, "You know, didn't your mother ever teach you play nice?"  

Larry watched the new arrival carefully, "Who the hell are you?  Just stay out of it, and you won't get your ass beat."

Larry shook his arm away from the new guy and slugged Xander in the stomach, and Xander buckled down.  Larry moved to punch him again when the boy stopped him once more, "Ok, he's had enough…"

"What the hell did I just say?"  

Finally, the new boy slugged him, "My name's Angel, and it's not nice to meet you."  Snyder moved in, "Ok boys break it up, or do I have to suspend all three of you?"  Larry cowered, and his football buddies helped him away as he cupped his jaw.  Snyder looked Xander and Angel over, gave them his usual stare of contempt, and moved away.  Angel turned to Xander and helped him up, "You ok?"  Xander nodded, "Thanks."

"No problem."

"You're new around here aren't you?"  Xander said as the pair started walking further into the hall.

Angel smirked, "Is it that obvious?"  Xander chuckled, "Yeah, nothing big really happens in this one Starbucks town, so new kids are a big deal around these parts."  Angel nodded his head slowly, "Well at least you guys have a Starbucks, my home town didn't have one."  Xander gave him a look of shock, "For real?"

Angel grinned, "Yup, no Starbucks."

"Wow, and suddenly Sunnydale comes in second for the suckiest town ever."  _*At least, it would if this town wasn't on a hellmouth, *_ he thought.  Angel laughed, "You're alright, um," he stared at Xander and chuckled, "we should really have exchanged names.  Angel," he held out his hand.  Xander glanced at the hand and quickly announced, "You're retarded or something right?"

"Beg your pardon?"  Angel stared at him with a cocked eyebrow.

"I'm sorry, it's just…no one ever befriends the guy being picked on."  Xander quickly took notice that Angel still held out his hand and Xander shook it as he said, "Xander.  Harris."  Angel smirked, "It's been…interesting…meeting you Xander."

"Funny, that's what everyone says when they first meet me.  Then they run and hide…"  

Angel chuckled, "Well, I'm not much of a hider so…"

"You must have sucked at hide-and-seek then…"

"Oh the horrors."  Angel smiled, _*And thus the start of my first day at Sunnydale High.*_

*             *             *             *             *


	2. A Chance Encounter

Title: Love in Darkness

Rating: G

Disclaimer: I own not Buffy, so no sue por favor, I'm just your regular fanfiction writer trying to …not be sued! LoL.  No really, I'm like…not even old enough to drink, so come on now, why would I have money?

Author's Notes: AU!  LoL, like severely.  This is in response to a challenge that I cannot remember, but I do know that the requirements were, it takes please in season 2, Angel is human, and a senior at Sunnydale High, and there's a whole mystery about him.  But that's all I'm going to tell you, the rest, you read. ^_^

Feedback: If you review, I love you forever and you also get a nifty lil cookie!

Distribution: Lemme know and it's yours!

**"Love in Darkness"******

He whom love touches not walks in darkness.

Love will make men dare to die for

Their beloved love alone

And women will as well.

~ Unknown to me…

*                             *                                  *                                  *

The Bronze was a wild scene this night.  The band played as the local teenagers danced furiously on the floor, like nothing was going on in the back alley, and of course to them, it was just another night of fun, but for Buffy Summers, it was time for work.  Play ended at Daybreak for her, and started at dawn—and even then, she never escaped being the Slayer.  

She gripped her stake and slammed her fist into the vampires face, kicking him in the stomach as he soared a few feet back.  "Now, we can finish this nice and quick, and tell me what you guys have planning to raise or…"  

The vampire charged for her, and she swept him off his feet, slamming the stake in his chest, "Of course, they always go for door number two."  She grumbled, "Why can't they just once tell me the who, what, when, where and why—it'd make things so much simpler."  She shrugged, it wasn't as though someone would come through the shadows and offer her an answer.

"Slayer," the demon hissed coming out of the shadows, "I have an offer for you, some info I think you'd love to know."  _*I stand corrected, * _she thought.  She slapped her hands to her thighs and said, "Waiting…"

"Cash?"  She rolled her eyes, "I have a Watcher to get me info."  She turned to leave.

"Wait, wait, come on…"

She grinned, "You gonna tell me?"

"I'll make it cheap…"  

She held up her stake, "How 'bout I let you live."  He recoiled, "Ok, ok, I'll tell."  

"Bout time."

"I don't know who they're bringing up, but I hear it's big.  Whatever this thing is, you don't want it to come out.  The ritual is supposed to…take place somewhere of worship.  Tell your Watcher that the group calls themselves the Derekon.  I don't know what they're rustlin' up, but it's gonna be big, that's what I can gather."  She nodded her head, "That it?"

He nodded.  "Ok…"  

Buffy turned to leave.

"What about my fee, you got to give me a little somethin'…"  The demon said taking an unsure step toward the Slayer. 

She rolled her eyes, "Fine."  She pulled out a five-dollar bill and threw it at him, "Hey!"  She glared at him, "No, no, five is good…" 

She turned her back on him and went back inside.  

He grumbled as he left the alley.  "Cheap bitch."  A tall-cloaked vampire stood in his way, "Good.  That will lead her to us."  The vampire handed him the wad of cash.  The demon grinned, "See that's why I like dealin' with you bad evil types, you pay a snitch good money."  He started to walk away and then his eyes widened and he stopped dead in his tracks falling forward into the puddle of water.  

"We also tend to turn on our allies…"  

The vampire slid back into the shadows disappearing with an evil smirk on his face into the darkness.

*                           *                                   *                                   *                                   *

Cordelia walked into the Bronze, her dress clinging in all the right places, her make up perfect, and her hair awesome; she looked hot, and she knew it.  She smiled broadly as she leaned against the wall by the door talking to one of her usual cronies, "So I told Chad that if he wanted to date me, he had to get a car and be in college, cause the likeliness of me dating such a loser is…."  

She cut herself off at the site of the man that had just walked through the doors of the Bronze.  He was tall, dark, and handsome.  He wore a black leather jacket, loose that seemed to flap in the wind if he were outside.  His brow was deep set, a white shirt stood out under the jacket, the only thing that wasn't black.  Cordelia checked out his…attributes, his black pants were snug and fit; she definitely liked what she saw.  She turned to her friend and said, "Pick up the phone, dial 9-1-1, cause this boy's going to need oxygen by the time I'm done…"  

She pushed off the wall and walked toward him and stopped in horror as he moved toward Xander Harris and his group of loser friends.  She watched as his eyes beamed at the site of Buffy.  

She glared at him.

"Hey Xander," Angel said waving a little.  

Xander smiled, "Hey Angel."  He waited a beat and saw Angel's eyes shifting toward the others.  "Oh yeah, um, guys this is Angel, Angel these are the guys."  Buffy looked up from the mini-kissing session she and Matt were having and smiled at him, suddenly she caught his eyes.  She looked into his almond eyes and felt her heart melt as she meekly said, "H-hi."  Angel nodded slowly, he too feeling the same kind of melt.  

Willow clung to Oz and said, "Hi Angel, I'm Willow," she placed a hand on Oz and said, "This is Oz."  She pointed, "That's Buffy, and her boyfriend Matt."  

For some reason, the term boyfriend, and Matt seemed estranged to Buffy, then she came back to her senses, "Yup, this is Matt.  My boyfriend."  He gave her a small smile, "Nice meeting you."  He looked around at the table, "All of you."  Buffy smiled, kissed Matt one more time, and then snuck a look back at Angel.  

Matt stared at Angel and said, "So where are you from Angel?"

Angel grabbed a chair from a nearby table and slid in next to Xander, "Oh, I'm from Ireland, originally, and then we moved to Texas."

"Texas?"  Buffy replied with a smirk.  Angel laughed, "Yeah, Texas.  It was a big change from Ireland to America, especially to the state of stereotypes."

"Well we all have stereotypes."

He nodded, "Well yeah, I mean if I didn't know any better I'd say you were Valley girl blond from L.A. who's head cheerleader here and May Queen."

Buffy looked down and said, "I'm from L.A.  I was a Valley girl, and something like a May Queen there and I was a cheerleader.  Head of the freshman squad."  Angel blushed, "Sorry…"

She laughed, "Don't be, that was like forever ago.  I'm…I'm over it."  She took a deep breath and then said, "But you!  You do not look Irish, and the whole name Angel, isn't that like…Spanish?"  Angel smirked, "My name's Liam Angelus Grayson."  Buffy stared at him, "Ok, that's not so American…or Spanish."  He laughed, "Yeah, it's not, you should've seen me with my accent.  Anyway, they call me Angel because of my middle name, Angelus.  I was named after my granddah back in Ireland."  For a second the old Irish accent slipped back into his voice for the last four words bringing a smile to Buffy's face, _*He's really cute… *_

Matt had been smiling at the new guy, he was all right, at least until he watched Buffy's face.  He looked back to Angel, and they were making eye contact, it was as if no one else was in the room.  _*Now this can't be good, *_ he thought.  He swallowed hard, and he felt like slamming his fist into someone, preferably a certain someone who was wearing black leather…  

He snapped out of his deep thought as he heard Buffy's voice, "Matt, Matt you ok?"  He looked into Buffy's green eyes and slowly nodded, "I'm…fine."  All of a sudden, he jumped at the sound of his beeper.  "Oh shit…"  

He pulled it out and said, "I have to go sweetie, my mom seems to think that my curfew is ending now."  Buffy nodded slowly, "Oh."  She stood up and let him get up off the chair and leave.  He took one last look at Angel, looked him up and down, turned back to Buffy and said, "I'll see you at school tomorrow, love ya."  He kissed her and walked out the door.

The others turned back to Angel, as he watched Matthew leave, and said, "So why are you here in Sunnydale?"

Angel gave them a small smile and said, "I'm living here with some of my relatives."

"Where are your parents?"  Willow asked as she threaded her hand with Oz's.

"Oh.  They're," he looked to the ground, "Um, they're dead."  The group fell silent and Buffy quickly said, "Sorry."  He smiled and said, "It's ok.  It was…in an accident.  I'm fine."  He swallowed hard and suddenly heard the song playing, "Oh this is an awesome song."

Buffy nodded, "Yeah, it's one of my favorites."

He looked up, "Would it be…imposing if I asked you to dance?"  Buffy chuckled, "No.  Come on."  Angel and Buffy hopped off the stools, and she followed him as he led her to the dance floor.  

She took his hand, he wrapped his arm around her waist, and she placed her other hand on his shoulder as they moved slowly to the song, the words ringing in their ears.  She looked into his eyes, so familiar, and distant, yet so close…and again, so familiar, as if they'd met in another time, another place.  She felt silly now, she felt like one of those people in a cheesy romance novel.  However, she couldn't deny it, he had beautiful eyes, and ever so slowly, whatever distance between them disappeared, and her hands wrapped around his neck, his hands wrapped around her waist protectively, and she laid her head on his shoulders and closed her eyes.

Cordelia stood a good distance away and glared with sickness, "Why is this happening to me."  She placed a hand on her forehead and shook it slowly in humiliation.  "God, please, please kill me now…"

One of her cronies came by and said, "Hey Cordy isn't that the guy you were…"

 "No."  Cordelia said flatly, "No."  She shook her head, grabbed her companion, and walked away.


	3. The Price of Kissing

Title: Love in Darkness

Rating: G

Disclaimer: I own not Buffy, so no sue por favor, I'm just your regular fanfiction writer trying to …not be sued!  LoL.  No really, I'm like…not even old enough to drink, so come on now, why would I have money?

Author's Notes: AU!  LoL, like severely.  This is in response to a challenge that I cannot remember, but I do know that the requirements were, it takes please in season 2, Angel is human, and a senior at Sunnydale High, and there's a whole mystery about him.  But that's all I'm going to tell you, the rest, you read. ^_^

Feedback: If you review, I love you forever and you also get a nifty lil cookie!

Distribution: Lemme know and it's yours!

**"Love in Darkness"******

He whom love touches not walks in darkness.

Love will make men dare to die for

Their beloved love alone

And women will as well.

~ Unknown to me…

*                           *                       *                       *

"Ok, so you're telling me the cowboy hats, the cowboy boots, the flannel shirts…"

"Flannel shirts?  What, do you think us Texans are lumberjacks too?"  Angel replied giving Buffy a sly smirk.

Buffy cackled with delight, he was cool; she was starting to like the guy a lot.  "No I'm just saying you're ruining a time honored tradition of Cowboys and all that."  Angel nodded, "Well, sorry, but somebody's got to slay the stereotype."

She nodded, "I guess."

"What about you?  'Ms. California Cheerleader-slash-beauty queen-slash-Ex Valley girl.'"

Buffy nodded, "Ok, I lived the cliché, but I am **so** not like that anymore."  He nodded, "I noticed."  She laughed, "Thanks for it."  She clung to his arm and shivered a little, "Sorry, but it's just getting…"

"Cold?"  He said quietly, and she nodded her head in response.  "Here," he said and stopped walking her.  He slid off his jacket and slipped it on Buffy's dainty shoulders, and she said, "You won't get cold?"

"Yes."  She gave him a quick look and listened as he said, "But I'd rather be the cold one."

She gave him a small smile and quietly asked, "So…you got a girl back home?"

"Um…not really."

"Well there you go, totally ruined the stereotype, all cowboys have that girl at home, waiting for them to ride back from the sunset and all that."  He chuckled, "You've been watching too many western movies."  Her brow furrowed, "Remind me to kill Xander."

They continued quietly until she asked, "Why?"

"Huh?"

"I mean, don't take this the wrong way, but…I think you'd have any girl you wanted.  You're not like…gay or anything."

He chuckled at her last comment, "Not lately."  She smirked, "Oh really."  He nodded, "I just…haven't met…**_her_**, y'know?  The girl who I know will just…change my everything."  He smiled, "She wasn't there in Texas."  They got to the front of Buffy's door and he said, looking down and into her eyes, "But…maybe…she's here in sunny California."  She nodded slowly, "Maybe…"

She looked around, "It's getting late."

He nodded, "Monsters only play this late…"  

She looked up at him quickly and gave her a small smile, "Something my Granddah use to tell me."  She gave him a half smile, "You miss him?"  He nodded slowly as he gave her a painful smile.  She hugged him and said, "It'll be ok."

"I know…"  

He moved away from her slowly, his cheek brushing against hers and suddenly he met her eyes closer and he couldn't help but say, "You are so beautiful…"  

With that said, Buffy kissed Angel, sealing a fate neither was sure about.  She quickly pulled away and went inside leaving Angel out in the cold. 

*                           *                                   *                                   *                                   *

The day whizzed by in a blur for Angel, he was still reeling from the few nights before with Buffy.  Buffy.  Her name lingered in his mind; it was like the sound of angels for him—despite the…uniqueness of it.  One thing was for sure, he'd never met anyone like this Buffy before; she was special.  With her, he felt complete, like the part of him that felt empty ever so slightly ebbed when she was near, maybe the darkness in his heart would disappear with Buffy.

However, she had Matt.  

He sighed as he sat by himself under a tree on the Quad of Sunnydale High and watched as Buffy and Matt held hands walking through the front gates of the school.  He leaned his head against the trunk of the tree and was startled by the loud, "Hey Dead boy."  He jumped up and looked around, quickly relaxing, "Hey Xander."

"Jeez, you look all beat, what's up?"

"Dead boy?"

"Yeah, dead tired."  Angel shook his head, "I…couldn't sleep."  Xander nodded slowly.

"How you been?  Enjoying Sunnydale High?"

"Actually, yeah, some of the people are nice…"  Angel stared at Buffy as his voice trailed off, "…some nicer then others…"  

Xander smirked, "You like her huh?"  Angel jumped, "What?  Who?  Huh?"  Xander cracked up with laugher, "Oh come on, it's like only written on your face."  Angel looked away.  "Come on, just…admit it."

"Ok, so…yeah, what if I do?"

"Nothing, but…"  Xander stared at Matt, "I think she likes you." 

Angel stared at the slight pain on Xander's face, "You love her."

Xander looked to the ground, "Not the point, is it?"  Angel looked at Xander and said, "You know I'd never try and go for her if you…"

Xander punched him in the arm, "Don't be nice."  Angel laughed.  Xander gave him a smile and said, "Don't do me any favors, I like having you around, makes me feel less then manly with the Scoobies."

"Scoobies?"

"Uh, forget it.  If you haven't noticed, I'm the only guy who hangs out with Buffy, and me being surround just by girls, doesn't exactly make me look good."

Angel nodded, "So…"

"Go for it.  I'll be plotting your death, but…in a loving friend type way."  Angel laughed, "It's nice to know I have one friend around here."  Xander grinned, "You have four."

"So…" 

Angel turned to watch as Buffy talked to Willow, "What is the first thing on the list?"

Xander stared at him, "Duh, get rid of Matt."

*                           *                                   *                                   *                                   *

Buffy gave Willow a worried look, "Will, I did something bad.  Like really bad."

"Oh my God Buffy," Willow said grabbing her hands and sitting her down next to her, "What happened?  Did…did anyone get hurt?"

"Possibly?"

"Buffy!"

"Ok, so…ok, you remember Angel."

"He's a vampire!  You know he did have that whole pale…"

"No, he's…no he's fine, he's…good, no bad…sort of…"

"Well, then what?"

"He was walking me home a couple nights ago remember?  And we were talking, having fun…"

"Oh Buffy…"

Buffy stood up and paced, "And…suddenly I forgot all about Matt, and…"

"And…?"

"I kissed him."  Buffy said slowly.  Willow's eyes widened, "What?  You…cheated on Matt."

Buffy flopped down next to Willow, "I kissed him, I didn't sleep with him, and I'm not dating them both."

"But…you…"

"I know."

"And if Matt…"

"I know," Buffy replied more seriously.

"Oh Buffy what are you going to do?"

Buffy shrugged, "I don't know."  She buried her face in her hands with frustration and said, "I finally meet a great guy, and then…I meet a greater guy."

Willow's eyes widened, "What?"  Buffy turned to Willow, "Will, he's sweet, and funny, and he…he gave me his jacket!"  Willow meeped, for lack of a better word and said, "He gave you his jacket?"

She nodded and grinned a little, "The whole cheesy romance thing."

"Awww."

Then Buffy's face darkened, "And I liked the kiss."  As an afterthought she said, "And I'm pretty sure he liked it too."  Willow turned to her, "Have you talked to him?"

She shook her head, "No.  I've been…too nervous."  Willow stood up, "Well, I think you should."

"Willow and do what?"

Willow sighed, "Buffy he's pure charm, and you're…you're smitten.  I've never seen you act like this with Matt."

"Matt."  Buffy said deep in thought, "I really don't want to hurt him."  

*                                   *                                   *                                   *                                   *

"I don't know Xander, maybe.  I am really not the sneaky vindictive type, you know?"  

"Angel, get with the program, the only way you'll get Buffy is to get Matt out of the way, and heads up here she comes," Xander stood up and waved his hand.  "Hey Buffy."  He turned to Angel and said, "Call me, and we'll talk about the plan."

Angel waved goodbye.  "Hey Buffy."

"Angel."  A pained silence overcame them both, both avoiding the other's eyes.  "So…"

"So?"  Angel replied, still looking at his shoes.

"About the other night."  He flinched, "Sorry, I…"

"I liked it," she said quickly interrupting him.  His head shot up in a rush once she said those three words.  "I want to say that it was a fluke, and it'll never happen again, but…"  She took a breath, "I'd be lying because I want it to happen again."  Angel nodded his head, "What about Matt?"

"I don't want to hurt him, and I **_so_** don't want to hurt you."  She took a deep breath, "And honestly, I'm not really clear about what's going on in my head right now."  Angel nodded, "So what are we going to do?  Because I can't stop thinking about you."

*                                   *                                   *                                   *                                   *

"Mom!  I'm home!"  Joyce descended the stairs and gave her daughter a warm smile, "Buffy you're home early, what's the occasion?"

"I um, I needed time to think, and spend time with my mommy."  She gave her mother a smile.  "Well, how sweet of you honey, how about I make your favorite, lasagna." 

Buffy nodded, "That'd be great mom, I'll be in my room."  She ran up the stairs and rubbed her forehead, her head hurt from thinking so much.  She shut the door behind her. 

"This is just great.  Just perfect."  

She hadn't a clue on what to do, she never really was a fan of the sordid romance, too soap opera-y for her.  However, Angel's eyes floated in her mind, she could feel the warmth of his breath, the taste of his sweet lips.  _*Oh, I am **so** cheating on Matt… *_

*                                   *                                   *                                   *                                   *

Angel opened the door to his new home and slid in quietly.  "Angel, you're home."  He swiftly spun around and said, "Hey Aunt Jenny, yeah."  He shrugged, "I'm still new around town, and I have a lot of homework to catch up on."  

She nodded, "Well, I'm going out tonight."  She clipped on an earring, moved a stray hair behind her ear, her short raven hair that went about the neck.  Jenny Calendar, the Computer Science teacher at Sunnydale High, his only living relative.  "Are you ok?"  

He nodded his head. 

"You know you can't lie.  Your mother never could either when we were little kids."  She kissed his forehead and said, "But if you're anything like your mother, I won't press."

"Thanks Aunt Jen.  You going on a date?"

She smiled, "Yeah, Mr. Giles."

"The Librarian?"

"He's a lot sweeter then he seems, he's just…British."  Angel smiled, "Well, hope you have fun."  She nodded, "Don't work too hard, I'm off."  She walked to the door before saying, "And Angel…"

He looked back from the stairs, "Yes."

"Whatever it is, it'll be ok."  He nodded and watched her leave.  He moved upstairs and flopped on his bed.  He looked around, cardboard boxes still engulfed his room; he never really finished unpacking.  However, he wasn't really thinking about unpacking, his focus was more on a blond green-eyed girl.  A smile spread on his face, quickly it slowly disappeared as he remembered about her boyfriend.  

He wouldn't stand a chance. 

Then the phone rang.  He slowly grabbed the receiver and even slower put the receiver to his ear, "Hello?"

"Angel…it's me…"

*                                   *                                   *                                   *                                   *

"She called you?"  Xander replied at the top of his lungs in surprise, "You're serious aren't you?"  Angel nodded over the phone, "Severely serious.  She called me.  So, she definitely wants to do this.  The only thing I have a problem about is the whole…behind the scenes, second guy on her list."  He sighed.

Xander shook his head, "You're like…way decent.  You have a lot of soul, too much in fact."

Angel shrugged, "Goes with the name I guess."

"Sometimes you have to fight for what you want, and sometimes…you have to go the sneaky way.  You have what you need right in front of you.  She wants this and you're going to let it pass?  If you do that then you are more of a retard then you think."

Angel shook his head, "I guess you're right."

"Guess I'm right?"

"Ok, so you're really right."  Xander grinned and then quickly it fell as he seriously voiced over the phone, "If you hurt her I'll hurt you with a shovel."

"A shovel?"

"A shovel.  Ask Willow, we'll be doing it together."

Angel nodded, "Warning noted."

"So what's the first thing you're going to do?"

"Give her my answer."

"You made her wait?!"


End file.
